Divergent Secret
by re9951
Summary: Set toward the end of Divergent. No war but Tris and Four still have to keep their relationship a secret so that people don't suspect her for cheating to get a high rank. My first fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming.

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" he asks.

I bite my lip for a second, weighing our options, but my happiness overpowers my shyness, and I throw my arms around him. He pulls me into his chest tightly, but I soon feel the eyes of Will and Christina on us, and pull back. He gives me a questioning look, then looks over at the two of them. Realizing what I'm thinking, he clears his throat. "Well, uh, congratulations Tris," he says, returning to his Four voice. "You did well."

I give him an apologetic smile and politely nod. "Thanks, Four." Though I've only known him as Tobias for a few days, the name "Four" feels weird on my tongue. "I'll see you around." I try to use my eyes to tell him _later_ but I'm not sure if he understands. He just gives a small smile and turns away, toward some of his other Dauntless friends.

I look back at Christina and Will and find that our little performance was quite convincing, as they are lost in conversation with each other, not even looking in my direction. I sigh, unsure of what to do, until I spot Uriah and decide to join him with some of the other Dauntless-borns. Uriah throws an arm over my shoulder and smiles at me, but continues his conversation with Lynn and his brother Zeke.

Finally, he turns to me with a wide grin on his face. "We should celebrate." I hesitate for a second, but then realize how relieved I am that initiation is over and decide that this is, indeed, a cause for celebration.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well, a bunch of us were planning on grabbing a few paintball guns and heading out for a game. Wanna join?" I nod my head enthusiastically and run to grab Will and Christina so they can join us. Uriah takes his arm off of me and shouts over the crowd, "I'll go find some other people, see if we can make the game a little bigger!"

We meet at the train around 10 pm. I walk with Christina and Will behind me, their arms around each other. I see that Uriah has gathered about 15 or 20 people, who are all laughing and goofing off as they wait for the train to come. I spot Tobias near the back of the group and see his lips turn up slightly when he sees me. I'm thankful that he's standing next to Uriah because it means I can approach him without drawing too much attention. The two of us have decided that we still don't want people to know about our relationship. Even though initiation is over, they could still draw conclusions about my high rank.

Uriah greets me joyfully before running over to Zeke to tell him to announce the rules. Zeke stands up on an empty wooden crate and shouts over the group. "Listen up! When we get on the train, we'll split up into random teams, and each person will get a paintball gun. Basically, the point is to shoot everyone on the other team before they shoot you. Team with the last person standing wins!" Cheers erupt across the group as the train nears.

I walk quickly toward the tracks so I don't miss the train, but it doesn't help that I'm in the back of the group. Most of the group has already gotten on, and I see that Tobias and I, as well as two or three others, are the only ones still on the ground. He grabs a handle and jumps up then smiles mischievously as he bends down to wrap an arm around my waist.

His hand presses into my side and I can tell that he purposely takes his time in pulling him up and setting me down on the train. I wobble slightly and he doesn't hesitate to grab my waist with both hands, steadying me. "Whoa, be careful there," he teases sweetly. "Wouldn't want you falling off." I scowl at him playfully, but then look around to be sure that we're not being too obvious.

He steps backward taking his hands from my waist, and gives a slight nod as I walk toward Christina on the other side of the train. "Well _that_ was weird," she smiles.

"What was?" I ask defensively.

"Oh, just you and Four. I've never seen him act as nice as I have today." _Shoot, she knows._ "Then again, maybe he's just less scary to me now that he's no longer our trainer."

I sigh. "Ya, that's probably it."

"Well we won't have to be seeing much of him anymore!" she sings cheerfully as she turns to continue her conversation with Will. I look up to see Tobias looking at me. His face is serious, but his eyes are kind. I smile slightly at him, and we continue looking at each other. I know why we have to keep this a secret, but I also know that I might not be able to make it much longer. I don't know how long I'll be able to stand a room away from him at outings like these when all I want to do is be by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Once we're off the train and separated into teams (Tobias and I on opposite sides), Zeke announces that the game will start in five minutes. Christina squeals with excitement and grabs my hand, dragging me away as we look for a good place to hide. With the paintball gun hanging over my shoulder, I crouch against the wall behind an abandoned building. Christina squats next to me, but we don't dare speak, just in case someone on the other team can hear us.

All of a sudden, we hear shouts and shots fired just around the corner. Christina jumps up and runs the other way. "We should probably split up now," she whispers, squeezing my arm. I nod and turn to run in the opposite direction.

Suddenly, an arm is thrown around me and pulls me back into an old alley. I shriek loudly and try to fight my way out of this persons' arms, until I hear his voice. "Shhh," he whispers into my ear.

"Tris! Tris, where are you, are you ok?" Christina calls when she hears my scream.

"All good, I just-uh-tripped!" I get out, stifling a giggle. "Keep running!" She hesitates but then I hear the sound of paint splattering on the wall of the nearest building, and hear her shoes hitting the ground as she runs for safety.

I turn around and try to scowl at Tobias but he shifts his arms down to my waist and pulls me closer as he backs up against a wall. He pulls me in for a kiss, but I pull away, saying, "You know, I could shoot you right now."

He raises his eyebrows. "You could…" he gets out before leaning down to kiss me again. When he pulls away, he whispers, "but I think this would be much more fun."

I can't keep the smile off my face. "That's debatable." He seems to take this as some sort of challenge and, keeping his hands on my waist, drags me down to the ground so that his back is against the wall. I place my hands firmly on his chest and lean in closer. He keeps one hand gracefully under my chin and rests the other on my thigh as he pulls me in for another long kiss. We continue for a while, my hands making their way along his back and through his hair and his hands on my legs, waist, and chin, until we hear shouts. The calls of our friends pull us back to reality and I finally remember where we are.

Tobias groans and leans back against the wall. "Do we have to get up?"

I wish we didn't but I nod my head, jumping onto my feet and then pulling him up with me. "You know, I never really got to tell you congratulations," he says. I give him a confused look, remembering our hug just after the rankings were posted, but he shakes his head. "No, that was nothing. I really wanted to tell you how proud of you I am," he continues. I smile and look up at him. "Well, I also wanted to do this." And before I know it he's kissing me again. We hear more shouts and this time, I'm the one who grunts angrily. He laughs at my reaction, but I can tell he's just as disappointed as I am.

We start heading back to the tracks, until I remember that, since we're both still alive, the game isn't over. I slow my pace slightly and pull the paintball gun off of my shoulder. Tobias starts turning around to say something and, just as he opens his mouth, I hit him squarely in the chest.

I watch as his facial expression turns from surprise to anger. For a second I think he's actually mad at me, until his mouth breaks into a smile and he begins running toward me. "Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that!"

I squeal as he chases me all the way to the train tracks, stopping when we both realize that everyone's eyes are on us. "Where have you two been this whole time?" Christina calls out accusingly.

I barely have time to blush (thinking about how we've really spent our night) before Tobias comes up with a quick lie. He smoothly states, "I chased her back around those old warehouses, and out of nowhere she just came out and shot me!" He feigns anger as he scowls at me.

I hear whoops and shouts from my team as they rush in around me. "Then we won!" Christina shouts. I accept their unwarranted praises, but don't break eye contact with Tobias, who smiles at me from a few feet away.


	3. Chapter 3

The train ride back to the Dauntless compound is loud and filled with excitement. Christina sits next to me, blabbing about how tonight is our last night sleeping in the same room because, now that we're officially Dauntless, we'll get our own apartments. Soon, her chatter switches to the subject of jobs, as we will also be picking those tomorrow.

Before I know it, the train is pulling past Dauntless and we're jumping off. Christina pulls my arm toward the initiate dormitory, but I shake her off. "I think I'll take a walk," I say. She shrugs and runs to catch up with Will instead.

I really do want to just walk. So much has happened in the past few weeks that I need some time to just think to myself. For a while, I just walk around aimlessly, but I snap out of my thoughts for just a second and notice that I'm near the bottom of the chasm. I lean back against a rock, still not ready to go back to the dormitory.

I should be happy that it's all over. I have good friends here, and of course Tobias, and yet I'm still nervous. I don't know how to go back to being normal. What will a normal day look like in Dauntless? What job will I choose? I have been so focused on getting into Dauntless that I never really thought about what my life would be like if I did. To be honest, none of the jobs seemed that appealing to me.

Suddenly, I hear steps to the right of me. I look up to see Tobias, his face serious, looking at me. From the look on his face, I can tell he's been watching me for a while. "What are you thinking about?" he asks gently, but he remains where he is.

I hesitate to respond. My thoughts have been so jumbled that I don't even know how to describe what I'm thinking. "Change," I say finally, sighing and leaning back against the rock.

He nods his head as if to understand exactly what I mean, and joins me leaning against the wall. He can tell that I'm bothered by something, but thankfully knows not to question me further. Instead, he just starts talking. "You know how I know you're gonna be fine here?" I look at him, but he plows through, not even waiting for a response. "Because of how you well you did during initiation. If you can be strong and sure of yourself and determined during the hard times, you can sure as hell make it through living here. That's the easy part."

I smile at him, and I know he's right. He continues, "I'm not going to tell you to not be nervous. Tomorrow is a big day. You're going to have to make decisions that will impact a lot of your life. But I am going to tell you that I'm confident you'll make the right decision, even if you're not so sure yet."

Somehow, his words answered every single question I had been asking myself for the last hour. Without hesitating, I lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," I whisper softly as he pulls me into a hug.

I want nothing more than to sleep in his arms tonight, but I know that Christina will get suspicious if I don't return to the dormitory. One more night, and then I'll be able to stay at his apartment whenever I want, because no one will ever know whether I'm sleeping at my place or his. Just one more night.

**I'm so glad a few of you have enjoyed my story! To be honest, I was just trying this out, and wasn't sure if I would continue, but now I think I will. Please let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen next. I haven't planned much.**


	4. Chapter 4

My deep is sleep is broken by someone violently shaking my shoulder. I jump up, ready to fight, then realize it's just Christina and sink back down under my sheets. "No, Tris! No more sleeping! We have SO much to do today!" she squals, dragging the sheets off of my body.

I notice that there's already an outfit waiting for me at the end of the bed and groan dramatically. "Christina, why are my clothes important today?"

"Because you are going to pick a job today and when you arrive at that job, you will be meeting new people. And it is never a bad idea to make a good first impression," she explains.

"Chris, you know I don't care what other people think of me."

"Maybe _I_ care what other people think of you. I mean, if you show up looking hideous, and then the people you work with find out that you're friends with me, well then I look bad," she jokes.

"Oh, the horror!" I squeal sarcastically.

She rolls her eyes and throws a pair of boots on the bed. "Be ready for breakfast in ten minutes. Oh, and Tris?" I look over my shoulder. "The clothes also won't hurt when it comes to finding you a boyfriend." She winks and hurries away, probably to meet up with Will.

Fifteen minutes later, I find Will and Christina sitting at a table with Uriah and Zeke. Uriah, Will, and Christina are grilling Zeke about all the jobs at Dauntless. They ask which ones are best and worst, which ones take up the most time, and which ones are the most social. I should probably be listening because I still have no idea what job I'm going to choose, but I'm too tired to focus on anything.

All of a sudden, I feel Christina's elbow jut into my side. "Earth to Tris! God, we've been trying to get your attention for _hours_."

"Ah, sorry about that. What's up?" I ask, ignoring her wild exaggeration.

"Where were you last night? You didn't get back until I was asleep and I wanted to talk to you about what job you're choosing! You are _so_ lucky you have first choice – you can have literally whichever job you want!"

I smile sheepishly. I really am lucky that I get to pick first, but I almost wish I had last pick. Then, someone would just hand me a job, and I wouldn't have to think about it so much.

"Any ideas?" she asks.

I sigh. "I really have no clue. I want to do something that I enjoy but, even if I knew what that was, I also want it to be meaningful, you know?" Christina nods understandingly, but I can tell she doesn't exactly know what I'm talking about.

Zeke interjects, "Well Tris, I don't know if you should get your hopes up about that one. A lot of jobs are either fun or important, and there are very few that are both." He stops to shove a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, then spots someone behind me. "Hey, Four, come sit with us!" he gets out, his mouth still full.

I snap my head around and see that Tobias is coming toward our table. The only empty seat left is right next to me, so he slides in, setting his tray next to mine. Will, Christina, and Uriah all nod and say polite hellos, so I do the same.

"Four, maybe you can help us," Zeke says. "Tris here doesn't know which job to pick. Got an suggestions?"

He looks at me, and I hold his gaze. His face looks serious, but I can see a slight smile at the edge of his lips. "I think Tris should do whatever makes her happy."

"Oh, come on, Four. You're no help at all," Christina complains.

"Ok then," he continues, "I guess you could also think about picking a job where you'll be near your friends, so that you can spend more time with them without getting into trouble." I can tell by the way he says _friends_ that he might just be talking about himself.

"Oooh, that's a great idea Four!" Christina's eyes grow wide. "Tris you could always just pick a job near me, then we can hang out all day long!"

I roll my eyes, but respond with, "Ya, maybe."

Zeke shrugs, "Well either way, I'm sure you'll be fine wherever you end up Tris."

Tobias nods his head. "I have no doubt about that," he smiles, squeezing my leg under the table so that no one can see this subtle display of affection. I place my hand on top of his and our hands don't move again until we get up.

**Any preference as to which job Tris chooses? I'm open to suggestions.**


End file.
